4 Jahre
by TheForgottenAmaryll
Summary: Patty liebt Dante seit sie sich das erste mal begegneten. Doch sie leidet unter der Tatsache das sie nicht weiß wie er für sie fühlt... Dante x Patty


Achtung: Die hier verwndeten Charaktere gehören zu Capcom.

Es ist schon ziemlich lange her seitdem wir uns begegneten...

Mittlerweile bin ich siebzehn und kann mich immer noch daran erinnern wie es war als ich mit dreizehn zu ihm kam...

Doch seit damals hat sich vieles verändert. Früher rebellierte ich gegen ihn, wollte ihn regelrecht loswerden, aber jetzt...

"Hey Patty, wenn wir zum Meer wollen müssen wir langsam aufbrechen, wir haben noch viel zu tun dort." Dante hatte ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht als er dies sagte. Ach Dante wenn ich dir doch nur sagen könnte wie viel du mir bedeutest... "Träume nicht so viel und beeile dich ein bisschen, ich dachte wir wollten gleich heute noch einmal an den Strand?" Langsam löste ich meine Handfläche von meinem Kinn und meinen Ellbogen von Dante's Schreibtisch. Erst jetzt merkte ich das ich ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt haben musste... Ich stand zögerlich auf und ging auf Dante zu. Ich schlang meine Arme um seine Hüfte und drückte mich an seine Brust. "Danke Dante.", sagte ich und schaute an seiner Brust hoch. "Wieso bedankst du dich, ich wollte auch schon immer zum Meer." Ich liebe es wenn Dante beim reden lacht. Seine Stimme macht mich immer so glücklich... Und jetzt fahren wir auch noch gemeinsam zum Meer. Alles könnte so schön sein, wenn nicht die Tatsache wäre das ich im Gefühl habe das er mich einfach nur mag. Ganz anders als ich ihn...

"Steig auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Dann kann es losgehen." Wieder hatte er dieses warme Lächeln im Gesicht welches mein Blut zum kochen brachte. Hier fahren wir nun, ich, die siebzehnjährige Patty, und er, der einundzwanzigjährige Teufelsjäger Dante Sparda, der wahrscheinlich bedeutendste Mann in meinem Leben...

Jetzt wusste ich, ich musste es ihm sagen, egal was es mich kostet. Vier Jahre habe ich zusehen müssen wie er mit Lady und Trish flirtet und es hat mich zerstört. Dante...

Ich will doch nur mal glücklich sein! Ich schlucke diesen Schmerz seit vier Jahren, vier Jahre in denen ich dir nicht sagen konnte was du für mich bist und wie ich mich in deiner Gegenwart fühle.

...

"Wach auf Patty. Wir sind da." Oh nein es war schon wieder passiert, ich war eingeschlafen und spürte gerade noch wie eine kleine Träne sich den weg über meine rechte Wange bahnte. Schnell wischte ich sie weg, bevor Dante sie sehen konnte, ich wollte ihm keine Probleme bereiten. Aber am wenigsten wollte ich das er sich sorgen um mich macht. Ich setzte einen Fuß auf die Straße und stieg langsam aus seinem roten Cabrio aus. Der Wind wehte mir ins Gesicht und fühlte sich an der Stelle an der die Träne geflossen ist kühl an. Die Morgensonne schien hell, wahrscheinlich war es 11 Uhr. Dante zog seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn über die Autotür. Er hatte direkt vor einem Hotel geparkt. "Wir nehmen ein Doppelzimmer, dann kannst du auch nachts sicher gehen das dir nichts passiert, du weißt ja sie sind immer noch hinter dir her." Ich schaute in seine leuchtenden graublauen Augen und nickte. Steckt da vielleicht doch mehr dahinter als nur sein Beschützerinstinkt? Nein, was rede ich mir da schon wieder ein, ich werde niemals eine Chance bei ihm haben, er spielt einfach in einer anderen Liga...

"Du träumst ja schon wieder, wollten wir nicht an den Strand?" In der letzten Zeit lächelt er mich immer so schön an... aber ich glaube ich interpretiere hier auch schon wieder viel zu viel hinein. Als wir das Hotel betraten war es ruhig. Ein paar Leute saßen in der Cafeteria und redeten, andere verließen gerade das Hotel. Dante checkte uns ein während ich schon meinen Koffer aus dem Auto holen wollte. Ich musste mich beim tragen ziemlich anstrengen. Mein Gott, was hatte ich nur alles mitgenommen? "Lass mich deinen Koffer nehmen, der ist doch viel zu schwer." Dante stand bereits hinter mir und wollte nach meinem Koffer greifen als ich ihn auf dem Bürgersteig abstellte. "Danke, aber ich schaffe das schon." Ich zerrte den Koffer ein kleines Stück. Verdammt, der war wirklich schwer! Plötzlich nahm Dante meinen Koffer und ging damit ins Hotel und auf unser Zimmer. Seinen Koffer hatte er auch schon dabei. Ich folgte ihm wortlos. Oben angekommen zog ich mich gleich im Bad für den Strand um und ging danach vor die Tür um auf Dante zu warten. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten war er auch schon fertig. Er hatte ein offenes rotes Hemd und eine schwarze kurze Hose an. Ich fand sein Outfit toll, aber egal was ich machte, ich durfte ihn jetzt auf keinen Fall anstarren. Ich wendete meinen Blick auf den Boden und spürte das ich leicht rot wurde. In diesem Moment war mir das so peinlich...

"Man kann den Strand vom Fenster aus sehen. Er ist nicht weit von hier. Ich schätze wir brauchen zirka fünf Minuten bis wir dort sind." Und er hatte recht, wie eigentlich immer wenn er etwas sagte...

Ich frage mich immer noch wie es passieren konnte das sich jemand wie Dante so tief in meinen Gedanken verankern konnte, dass ich einfach an nichts anderes mehr denken kann außer an ihn... Tagein, tagaus...

Das erste mal schmerzlich bewusst wurde mir das ich ihn liebe als ich ihm damals durch das Dämonentor folgte und ihn mit seinem Schwert in der Brust an diesem Kreuz auffand. Ich hatte solche Angst das er tot sein könnte, ich ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Und ich hatte mich ja noch nicht einmal dafür bedankt das er sein Leben riskierte um mich vor diesen Teufeln zu beschützen...

Wieder merkte ich das mir Tränen in die Augen schossen, aber ich durfte jetzt nicht weinen, nicht an einem Tag der vielleicht noch so schön werden könnte...

Ich kann kaum in Worte fassen wie glücklich ich bin das er noch am Leben ist! Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun Dante?

Um ehrlich zu sein möchte ich daran gar nicht denken...

Der Sand fühlte sich unter meinen kalten Füßen richtig heiß an. Eine sanfte Briese strich durch Dante's Hemd und ließ es leicht wehen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Lass uns genau hier bleiben. Ich schätze von hier hat man einen tollen Ausblick auf das Meer." Ich kenne Dante's sanfte Seite kaum. Er zeigt sie auch sehr selten, sicher ist er der Meinung das er dadurch verletzlich wirkt. Nur warum genau jetzt? Jetzt wenn er mit mir allein ist und nicht bei Trish, Lady oder anderen Frauen...?

Ich sollte wirklich aufhören mir so etwas einzubilden. Ich und meine Fantasie... das ist in den letzten zwei Jahren immer schlimmer geworden. Er macht das sicher nur weil ich in seinen Augen noch ein 'Kind' bin.

Ich löste mich von meinen Gedanken als Dante mich fragte ob ich mit ins Wasser kommen möchte. Er hatte bereits sein Hemd ausgezogen und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich zog mich an seiner Hand hoch und nickte ihm zu. Ich zog mein Strandkleid aus und ging mit ihm ins Wasser. Wir lachten und hatten viel Spaß zusammen. Später sind wir essen gegangen und haben uns zum Nachtisch einen Strawberry Sundae gegönnt. Zwischendurch waren wir immer wieder im Wasser um Wasserball zu spielen, oder uns einfach nur zu erfrischen.

Mittlerweile war es Nachmittag geworden und wie beschlossen noch ein letztes mal ins Wasser zu gehen bevor wir wieder ins Hotel zurrücklaufen. Die Sonne glühte leicht orange. "Hey Patty, lass uns ein Wettschwimmen veranstalten, was hältst du davon?", "Klar, wenn du gegen ein Mädchen verlieren willst." sagte ich und lächelte ihn an. "Aber wenn du verlierst schuldest du mir eine Umarmung und eine Entschuldigung." Ich willigte mit einem 'also gut!' ein und schwamm los. Trotz des kleinen Vorsprungs holte er mich sofort ein und überholte mich schließlich. Wie ich mir schon dachte er gewann natürlich. Als ich im Ziel ankam verschnaufte ich kurz und ging dann auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und drückte meinen Kopf an seine nasse Haut. Ich spürte seinen Herzschlag und es fühlte sich so gut an...

"Entschuldigung Dante. Du bist doch der beste." Ich ließ meine Hände auf seiner Hüfte als ich einen kleinen Schritt zurücktrat und direkt in seine wunderschönen Augen blickte. Jetzt war der Augenblick gekommen an dem es einfach geschehen musste. "Dante, ich muss dir noch etwas sehr wichtiges sagen..." Er beugte sich langsam zu mir vor. So nah das ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut fühlen konnte. Seine Lippen waren nur noch Zentimeter von meinen entfernt. "Dante, ich liebe dich..." Jetzt war es raus, ich hatte es ihm endlich gesagt, jetzt wusste er wirklich alles über mich.

Bevor ich weiter über diese Sache nachdenken konnte spürte ich auch schon seine Lippen auf meinen. "Warum hast du nur so lang gewartet... Ich wusste es von Anfang an. Patty, ich liebe dich auch." Das hier konnte nicht die Realität sein. Ich glaube ich träume, das kann er niemals wirklich gesagt haben...

Er verwickelte mich in einen langen verlangenden Kuss bevor wir aus dem Wasser gingen. Als wir uns umgezogen hatten nahm er meine Hand. Die hier konnte einfach nicht die Wirklichkeit sein, dafür war es einfach zu schön, aber dennoch fühlte sich alles so echt an. Als wir wieder im Hotel angekommen waren trug er mich auf unser Zimmer und legte mich auf unseren Doppelbett ab. Er beugte sich über mich und verwickelte mich wieder in einen verlangenden Kuss. Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und zog ihn noch näher an mich heran um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Nun wusste ich, dies ist die Realität und diese Nacht wird die für die ich die letzten vier Jahre gelebt habe...

Er ist zwar ein Halbteufel, dessen bin ich mir im klaren, aber ich liebe ihn einfach über alles.

DanteSparda666: Ich entschuldige mich hiermit für eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler. Sorry :)

Bitte postet Reviews, ich würde gerne wissen wie euch die Story gefallen hat :3


End file.
